Stolen Paradise
by crimsonheart01
Summary: When Val arrived in Santo Padre she hadn't meant to make it home. Before she knows it, she's forgetting all about why she's been on the run for more than a decade and opening herself up to a new family. Will she be able to settle down for real, for the first time? Or is the feeling of safety fleeting? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Nestor x OC & Angel x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My birthday was this last week so I'm dropping this chapter/intro earlier. No update schedule on this fic yet because I'm still writing it and I don't write chapters in order! Val's face cast is Naya Rivera. Hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think *hearts***

**The biggest of thank yous to **_thegirlwhowritesfanfic**, **chaosinourbones_**, and **_thats-so-rhyan_**. They have been betaing this fic for me and are the loveliest of the loveliest.**

* * *

_"__I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory"_

_Here With Me - Dido_

* * *

I crept along the hallway, the flickering of the lights irritating me. I wiped the back of my hand along my forehead, cringing as I remembered the dried blood there. I breathed in, mixing in the smell of smoke and dust, suppressing the urge to cough. I reached our apartment door, seeing that the door was hanging on the hinges. I swallowed, praying that Los Lobos had gotten all they needed from here. I scanned the hallway one last time before slipping into the apartment, careful not to disturb the door.

The lights were dim, but the damage was obvious. I let out a small gasp at the state they left our place in. All the cupboard doors were opened. There were broken glasses and tableware strewn about. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. _How had I been so blind?_ I tiptoed through the kitchen and down the hallway. Our living room matched the kitchen. Records were smashed to pieces. Our TV was thrown across the room; our couch had rips spanning the size of the cushions throughout.

I licked my lips and pressed on. I couldn't linger. This wasn't a social call. I needed to get in, get my stuff and get out. All before Los Lobos caught on to my trail. I pushed on, reaching our bedroom and went for the closet. I grabbed the only bag I could find and began shoving anything and everything I could find into it. I sped through the entire room, making sure to stop in the adjoining bathroom. I kept all my focus on the task at hand. There was no time to be sidetracked.

I straddled the bag in order to properly zip it closed. Once I'd managed to secure the overflowing bag, I took a moment to breathe. I glanced up finding myself face to face with a picture frame. One with a snapshot of the two of us. All my composure failed in that second. A burst of anguish fell from my lips and I screamed hysterically. I swiped at the frame and everything else on the top of the dresser. I screamed as all the contents went flying and crashing into the wall.

I continued to grab random items and whip them at the floor or the wall. I yelled, and I hollered. Anything to make the pain subside. Except it didn't work. I was out of control. My heart in shattered pieces. Betrayed by the love of my life. I ripped out the drawers from the dresser and flung them over my shoulder. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to tear apart our bedroom.

_How could he do this to me?_

I grabbed at one of his sweaters, preparing to rip it in half when my foot caught on the edge of the bed and I went down. I cried out as I landed on all fours and shards of glass penetrated my skin.

"Fuck!"

All my sorrow came to a head and I curled into a ball. My vision watered and I bowed my head. Within forty-eight hours my entire life fell apart. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. I was played. I was used as a pawn. _Had he ever even love me?_ I wiped at my tears with my wrists and fought to control my breathing. My breathing hitched and I gasped to catch my breath. Everything was wrong. This wasn't how our lives were meant to play out.

We made plans. I had just finished school. My degree could've had us living anywhere we wanted. We stayed up so many nights, mapping out all the places in the world we wanted to see. I fisted the material of his sweater, watching as my knuckles whitened with the force. It'd all been a lie. Sniffing, I plucked out the largest glass pieces and tossed them away from me.

Using the bed as an anchor, I pulled myself back up and grabbed the bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder and gave the room one last look around. I would never be back here. I'd never see Nestor again. This was all I had left of him. My bottom lip quivered, another round of tears forming. I squeezed my eyes shut, quelling any more breakdowns. I kept a hold on his sweater, unable to let it go. It still smelt of him. His cologne.

As I manoeuvred around the mess, I stepped on the silver frame that caused my entire episode. Bending, I brushed away the debris and pulled the picture out. I stared at the scene. Nestor was standing between my knees while I had his head tilted to the left. My fingers were busy braiding back his hair, while we both laughed at something insignificant. It reminded me that there was a time when we were both happy. Even if it had all been a joke.

I folded the picture in half and slipped it into my back pocket. I'd keep it if nothing but for the reminder. The reminder that there was a time in my life when I had loved so fiercely I was blinded. You may think you've found your soul mate, but in reality, you haven't. A reminder that can never trust anyone. Only yourself. Others were all doomed to betray you.

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

Nestor sat on the edge of the bed clutching a small box in his hands. He made it back to Santo Padre relatively unscathed. A few minor scratches. He stared at a blank spot on the wall. Her words echoing in his mind.

_Was it all a lie? _

He shook his head. She was the only real thing for him. Everything else was a ploy, but not her. She'd been a surprise. He hadn't expected to find her part of the underground boxing ring. He never expected to fall in love. It happened too fast. He'd never regret any of it, but now it left him with nothing.

He spun the velvet box between his fingers. He had a plan. One that blew up in his face. He wished that Galindo hadn't made the call so early. If he'd given another month, at the very least, things could've turned out differently. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His fingers caught on a knot and he grimaced. He'd never feel her hand expertly sifting through his thick hair. He didn't even know how to braid. She always did it for him.

"Nestor?" He heard Miguel call from the hallway.

He jumped, scrambling to hide the box from view. He ripped open the drawer in the nightstand and dropped it in. As he pushed it shut, Miguel came around the corner and leaned against the doorway. There was a smile on his face.

"You did good." Miguel complimented.

Nestor stood, blocking the nightstand from view. He hoped Miguel hadn't noticed his haste. He attempted a smile in return for the compliment but could only manage a nod. Miguel eyed him with a calculated look.

"Father wants to congratulate you personally." Miguel straightened out leaving room for Nestor to come through, "He's down in the office."

Nestor reached his friend and together they walked side by side towards the west wing of the house. They walked in amicable silence. A perk of being friends for so long. Silences were never awkward, but comfortable instead. As they reached the main area of the house, Miguel paused at the top of the stairs.

"I forgot something back in my room." He told Nestor, "You go on. I'll meet you there."

Nestor nodded, offering his best friend a small smile and then made off in the direction of the office. Miguel hung back, pretending to head towards his room until Nestor was out of view. Once it was safe, Miguel backtracked. Entering the guest room, Miguel glanced around. Nestor kept things simple.

Miguel knew that Nestor was hiding something. It was obvious by the hurriedness in which he shoved the side table drawer closed. Nestor had tried – _and failed_ – to hide something in the nightstand. Miguel approached the piece of furniture. Rationalizing his curiosity, he pulled the drawer open.

He and Nestor had been friends their entire lives. Growing up together. What he felt he needed to hide was beyond Miguel. Glancing down into the drawer, Miguel wasn't sure what he was looking for, but what he found wasn't anything he could ever imagine.

Having known Nestor since they were toddlers, it was surprising that he hadn't told Miguel about this secret. They knew everything about each other. Miguel reached down and picked up the black velvet box. He popped it open and found the dainty but beautiful engagement ring. It was simple and understated, but that didn't take away from the sheer elegance of it.

The band was rose gold and comprised of thin vines that folded out into leaves. The main jewel wasn't a diamond, as you would expect. No. The main jewel was a deep and vibrant ruby. Symbolizing passion and love. Along the leaves, there were hints of smaller jewels, all pink in colour. Morganite.

Miguel let out a breath. Nestor hadn't just bought a ring. He had this one made. Made with jewels that represented love and devotion. As he turned the box to examine the ring in a better light, something peculiar caught his attention.

A picture. Nestor and a woman. Both smiling. However, Nestor wasn't looking at the camera. He only had eyes for the woman draped under his arm. The woman's eyes were wide with laughter as she pointed at the person taking the picture.

Feeling as though he violated his oldest friends' privacy, he neatly placed both the picture and the box back into the drawer and slid it closed. Miguel retreated back into the hall, his mind racing. How come Nestor never mentioned a girl? Not even just a girl, but someone he intended to propose too. Someone he intended to marry.

The biggest question remaining was where was she? What had happened that Nestor felt the need tuck away something that significant? Miguel noticed that Nestor seemed conflicted since coming back, but he figured it was due to the nature of his assignment. Being away from home and pretending to be someone else for more than a year can do that to a person.

Miguel never once figured that it was a woman who had his best friend twisted up. Sighing, Miguel realized he'd need to keep a weather eye on Nestor. There was no room for weakness. Not now with Nestor's position as head security. As much as he wanted to support his friend. The family business was on the line. Nestor had been given a duty and accepted with fervour. Miguel briefly wondered if Nestor took the job so adamantly to run away from whatever caused the split with the woman in the photo.

Miguel shoved his hands into his tailored pants pockets. He wondered if Nestor was working up a way to tell him about his secret love. Miguel wanted nothing more than to know the whole story but knew Nestor well enough that he couldn't be the one to breach the subject. Nestor needed to be the one to bring it up. Miguel sighed. He'd do his best to let his friend know that he was here for him. Hopefully, fish out the information from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update days for this fic are going to be Thursdays. Still no actual schedule yet, but when I do update, it'll be on a Thursday. **

**Again a huge thank you to be betas: thegirlwhowritesfanfic, chaosinourbones and thats-so-rhyan. **

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own Mayans**

* * *

_"¿Cómo se puede sentir _

_Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y no morir?"_

_Amor Completo – Mon Laferte_

* * *

_~ Approximately 10 years later ~_

I tossed the rag in my hand over my shoulder and began swiping up all my hair, tying it into a messy bun. Nothing fancy just needed it out of my face. I pulled the rag back and wiped down the counter. Circling around to the front of the bar. The majority of the party was happening outside in the lot, which left me the chance to get a head start on the inevitable clean up.

This wasn't my first party at the helm as their bartender but I still wanted to keep up the standard I'd created. I would always be indebted to Bishop. They had no reason to take in a stray like me, but they gave me a break. I chuckled as I recalled when Angel and Coco discovered me living out of my car in a Walmart parking lot.

I'd been in town for about a month and had a few run-ins with a select few Mayans but hadn't a real chance to get to know any of them. Until that fateful morning when I was woken up by a loud knocking on my back window. I remember sitting up immediately, on red alert, to see Angel's face peering in through the tint. Eventually, it was Coco who convinced me to drive down to the junkyard. I wasn't interested in any charity but Bishop gave me the job for 'room and board'.

Thankfully, Bishop was kind enough to allow me to park my car in their compound. That's how the running joke that EZ and I were roommates came about. I wasn't interested in getting a real apartment. Not after my tumultuous past, so I was still living out of my car, but now it was parked beside EZ's trailer. Angel's baby brother, EZ. Angel thought it was hilarious that I had my whole house parked in his brother's back yard.

The jokes were never-ending. I didn't mind. It gave me comfort to know that they weren't questioning my odd compulsion to stay away from the confinement of rental contracts. I guess it was in their nature not to question too much, as they didn't want anyone digging into their own pasts. It was a win-win for all of us.

I wiped down the last few tables, grabbed as many empties I could carry and stacked them away in the cases to be recycled. I gathered up the pool cues, stacking them into their holders and racking up the balls. I hung the triangle back in its place below the table and collected all the chalk, making sure they were neatly placed near the cues. I laughed internally. This was probably the most organized this place ever got. In the morning all my hard work will have gone to shit.

As I was reorganizing the order of liquor bottles, the doors swung open.

"Val." Bishop greeted.

I smiled, "Hey Bish."

He winked my way, "Call it a night, _mija_. Come enjoy the festivities."

"You already know I'm not going to do that," I shook my head, "I've got a standard to uphold."

Bishop placed his hand over mine and squeezed it, "I'm your boss. You've done enough. Relax. Come and have a drink with the boys."

I rolled my eyes but eventually smiled, "Fine."

Bishop winked. I folded the rag and hung it over the bar, before coming around. Bishop waited for me and when I was close enough, he swung an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him. Try as I might to not grow attached to this group of men, they embraced me like family, and I was a goner the very first day. It was hard to be anything but comfortable with them.

After near ten years on the run, it was nice to have somewhere to call home. With people who genuinely cared about me. I couldn't deny that I missed the connection. I was human after all. It was our condition. To want to be wanted. To need to be needed. To crave being touched. Even if it was just an arm around the shoulder.

Right from the start Bishop and I clicked. I don't know what it was that he saw in me, but he immediately took to me. Calling me _mija_, forcing me out of my shell and to socialize with them all. He drew me in, and I couldn't deny his innate need to protect. It was genuine and pure.

I left all thoughts of jumping ship in the back of my mind. There was no need to pack up and skip towns yet. I had peace here. Maybe this could be the last stop. No more running. I didn't want to fall into a routine, but without a conscious effort, it was happening. I was making these men home. This town becoming more than just a pin in my map. There was no danger here.

Together Bishop and I stepped out onto the main porch and I took in the various festivities. There was a bonfire roaring in the middle of the lot, with chairs occupied by both men and women. There was still a food station set up with all the last remnants of the BBQ. As I turned my head to my left and froze. There in the far-left corner was the ring. Their boxing ring. I always forgot about the stupid thing.

Bishop noticed my pause and chuckled, "Sometimes we need to let off a little steam."

I nodded in acknowledgement, knowing exactly how well the ring worked to work out stress. It didn't matter how jarring it was to see, every time it always brought back memories. As I stood on the porch, ancient recollections began flooding my conscience and I wasn't keen on the jaunt down memory lane. I let out a breath, closing my eyes and focused on finding my centre. It didn't work. The second I closed my eyes I was thrown back in time.

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

_The sun shone through the narrow kitchen window. It was still early but the bustle of the city could be heard. I reached over to the radio sitting on top of the stove and turned it up. The sizzling of sausages mixed well with the music and I swayed my hips from side to side, a spatula in my hand as my microphone. _

_"Yo siento que tú me quieres. Como yo te quiero." I sang along. _

_I moved my feet in rhythm, spinning around and whipping my hair as I went. I looked up to see Nestor leaning against the archway into our tiny kitchen. He wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of black jeans. Which he managed to miss buttoning up. I could see exactly what he wasn't wearing underneath them. I smirked, taking my time to admire his bare chest and arms. When my eyes met his, he winked folding his arms across his chest. Clearly impressed with my impromptu kitchen performance. _

_I ran one hand into my hair and flipped it over to one side and wiggled my hips in an invitation, before beckoning him forward. He pushed off the wall and outstretched his hand to me. I placed mine in his and he didn't waste any time before spinning me around and into his chest. I landed with my back to his front. His breath cascaded down my back and I shivered. _

_He spun me back out and we fell into step together. Both of us dancing to the beat of the song, entirely in our own world. Occupied by only the two of us. Our hands wandered at every chance they got. I ran a finger down the centre of his chest, down his abdomen reaching the tip of his pants, only to be stopped as he grabbed my wrist and tugged me into another few steps around the kitchen. _

_I laughed at him. The tease. He smirked and inclined his head while arching one eyebrow. He let one hand slip down my back to my ass and then he squeezed. I threw my head back, laughing, free and loud. His chuckle joined in and he tightened his arms around me. I reached up, running both my hands through his hair. _

_I ran them through the entire length of his hair. It was getting so long, and it was beautiful. One of these days I'd teach him how to plait it himself, but not yet. For now, it was my job and one that I adored. It was our special ritual. I twirled my fingers around the ends and tugged his head backwards. I stretched up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips into his. _

_He responded in kind, his hands dropping again sliding over my backside and hooking under my thighs. He hoisted me up as I let go of his hair and gripped onto his shoulders for extra support. In our excitement, he slammed me against the wall with a force that shook everything. The momentum causing all our pots and pans to tumble out of their cupboard next to us and clatter all over the floor. Together we flinched but never let go of each other. Our mouths curved into smiles as we attempted to keep locking lips. _

_A second round of loud banging sound came from behind us. On the other side of the wall. Then we heard old Mrs Chavez cussing us out for being too loud. Her voice carrying out her window and in through ours. Our bubble shattered by the outside world. Together we laughed and shouted our apologies back to our cranky neighbour. _

_Without a change in our position, Nestor spun around, and I linked my ankles together behind his back, as he reached for the dial on the stove to turn off the burner. I let my arms hang loosely around his neck as he secured me around his hips and turned to leave the kitchen. _

_"Breakfast can wait." He murmured into my neck, as he pressed kisses down the side. _

_I giggled, allowing him to carry me back in the direction of our bedroom. The thumping of our neighbour as she continued to pound against our joint wall being drowned out by the distance of our hallway and the music we left playing. _

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

The knocking faded as I felt someone nudging my shoulder. I inhaled abruptly and turned to stare up at Bishop. My face fell in an instant. It wasn't often that I had flashbacks, but when I did, I always found myself searching for him.

Anger at myself rippled through my veins. It'd been ten long damn years. I didn't need to be reminded of everything I'd lost. He let what he had go for cash. It never meant anything to him. He played the game well and I was his pawn.

The conflict in my mind must have shown on my face because Bishop's hand circled around my bicep and turned me further towards him. I blinked several times to clear my mind's eye.

"_Mija_?" He questioned, "You alright."

I faked a smile and lied, "I'm good."

A forced laugh came out and Bishop gave me a confused eye. I waved him off and hopped down the two steps, hoping to appear nonchalant. I concentrated on the sound of the gravel as it crunched under my shoes. It was easier to leave Bishop wondering than to explain anything.

I hadn't meant to walk off in the direction of the ring, but nonetheless, I found myself approaching the fence to peer at the two within its confines. I felt a thrum of yearning course through me. It was as if it called to me. I twined my fingers through the chain linked metal, watching Angel and Riz work off some of their anger.

I used this moment to take some time to gather up my senses. I let the sounds of their breathing and the resounding smacks of flesh on flesh calm my nerves. There really wasn't anything like being inside the ring. There was a quiet peace that came with the violence. Akin to drugs, the actions of boxing released adrenaline that gave a high like no other. I chased after that feeling for years, only to discover the emptiness left behind.

I shook my head, refusing to let another memory of the old days erupt. Enough was enough. Moving on is what I needed to do. Leave the past in behind me and never look back. I sighed, hating that I reminded myself each and every day to let it go. Easier said than done. I scoffed to myself.

The sound of clasping hands caught my attention and I refocused on the fight. A few people around us cheered and clapped, but this wasn't anything official. This was just a disagreement between two brothers. Riz and Angel exited on the other side of the ring. I strolled over, taking my time to assess both men. Thankfully they were smiling and popping the caps off a couple of beers.

Angel slumped down into the nearest chair, flexing his fingers on his free hand. I tucked my hands into my camo jacket and made my way over. I was friendly with all the Mayans, but there were a few that I favoured over the rest. Not on purpose, mind you. It just happened that I got along with them a lot easier than the rest.

"Val!" EZ smiled as I approached.

I gave him a soft grin back, "Hey EZ."

Angel glanced up at the sound of my voice. I offered him a similar smile and he gave me his crooked one. I bent forward, noticing the bleeding injury above his eyebrow. I reached out to press the skin underneath, testing the sensitivity. Angel flinched at the touch but allowed me to continue my perusal.

"Anyone have any Vaseline?" I asked the small group of people around us.

EZ tossed me the first aid kit and some new bandages. Catching the kit, I opened it and found a small container of Vaseline. I flipped it open and ran my fingers through the contents. Turning back to Angel, I smeared the jelly across the bleeding wound to stop it. Angel hissed but didn't turn away.

I stepped in closer to him, following through the motions of disinfecting and patching up his face as well as I knew how. Assuming I wouldn't notice, Angel let his legs hang open. Leaving me room to slide in between them. Catching him off guard, I did as he was hoping and leaned in closer to him, allowing my leg to brush against his inner thigh.

His breath came out in heavy puffs as I nudged myself to fit between his knees. Emboldened by my first reaction, he took a swig of his beer and with his other hand, laid it on my outer thigh.

I smirked, biting down on my lip. I didn't move or use my body to acknowledge his advance. I pat along a scratch with antiseptic cream. Once I cleaned it up, I crumpled the gauze in my hand and began placing a bandage over it.

"Can I help you with something, Mr Reyes?" I casually asked him.

He met my gaze and I pointedly looked at where his hand was resting. There was a tentative expression written on his face. He wanted to know if it was ok. Making sure he wasn't overstepping on any boundaries. He found the answer he was searching for in my face and let a small grin grow.

"Stay." Angel intoned.

His eyes were shining with more than just booze. It gave me hope. A feeling I hadn't had in a long time.

"Oh Reyes," I chuckled, "You couldn't handle me on your best day. Never mind your worst."

He heard the dismissal in my comment. He pouted for a brief moment but wasn't going to push. We had a very specific repertoire. One that worked for us. Neither of us had fully given in yet, and it was a thrilling game to see how far the other was willing to go.

I took that moment as my chance to leave. Call it a night. It was already close to 2 AM and I'd been tending bar most of the night. I was exhausted, and I still managed to put in some quality time for Bishop. I packed up the med kit and snapped it closed, leaving it to sit on the empty chair beside Angel.

I bid everyone a good night and began the retreat towards my car. As if on cue, Angel snapped up. The words of my comment clicking together. I could hear the commotion behind me as he clamoured up out of his chair.

Faking offence, Angel shouted at my retreating back, "Who says this is my worst?!"

I spun around to face him, maintaining walking backwards and shot him a wink. Those around us who heard the comments were laughing and teasing Angel. Our eyes met and he smirked. His way of telling me this was far from over. I shook my head in amusement and turned back around.

I enjoyed the games we played. He kept me on my toes, and we had fun all the same. We were good at this part. The constant chase. It was new and different. I wasn't sure where it was going to lead but looking back at Angel over my shoulder and seeing as he licked his lips and offered me a wink, I could tell it would be good. Whenever we finally broke from all the tension built.


	3. Chapter 3

_"My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'  
The way it shine, I know you've seen it "_

_7 Rings – Ariana Grande_

* * *

_The club was crowded. He stood in the background, taking in the scene. It was loud. It was sweaty. It was obnoxious. On his own, he'd never find himself in a place like this. It didn't matter any issues he was currently working through. This wasn't his idea of a stress reliever. He breathed in, focusing his concentration. He had one job._

_With delayed steps, he walked around the outside perimeter. He needed a full sense of the activities happening around him. The ring was in the center of the room. Men were pushed up against the chain-link fence, slamming their opened palms against it. They cheered. They booed. The sound echoed into the pandemonium._

_All his senses were on high alert. A perk from being in the Navy. Some things learned never go away. He stopped at the bar, dropping down a ten and indicating which beer he wanted. He turned, leaning against the bar and looking back into the crowd. He noticed that the only women in the establishment were bartenders and waitresses. Everyone else was male. It wasn't a very telling observation. It was fairly typical for this type of place._

_A beer slid into his hand and he thanked the woman behind the bar, leaving all his change for her. He pushed off the bar and continued straight. He happened to find an open spot at a standing table. It was a prime location for scoping out his competition. He took a long swig from his bottle and placed it down on the table._

_He stared forward, the ring in his eyesight, but the competitors still blocked from his view. He scanned the environment and found fistfuls of money. Men were waving their bets into the air, shouting out who they were supporting. Coins were flung with abandon. Hitting the floor with a muted clank._

_He lifted his beer to his mouth when a drunkard stumbled into him. The liquid from the bottle spilled over and down his chin. He closed his eyes, a harsh breath escaping through his nose. He took a moment to compose himself. With impatience he dropped the bottle down onto the table and with his other hand, he wiped down the front of his face._

_The glassy eyes of the man who bumped him were barely open as he attempted to apologize. He waved his hand at the man, dismissing him. The inebriated man staggered away from him, patting down his pockets. Obviously searching for another bill to waste on more alcohol._

_Turning back to the fight, he rolled his neck. A small opening in the crowd opened up and he found himself staring directly into the ring. If he was a different man, his mouth would've hung open. What he saw – he wasn't expecting._

_Her chocolate brown hair was in three thick braids against her head. The rest of her hair was cascading down her back, but out of her face. It ran down to the tip of her ass. He watched as it whipped around her as she dodged attack after attack. She faked to the left, catching her opponent with a hard right hook into the side. Taking advantage of her winded she charged, landing two more body shots._

_She was fast. Her dodges were near perfect. Her blocks were resilient. Her opponent was useless against her. She was seasoned. A pro. He wondered why they had her in the ring against someone who was way below her caliber. Even if it was for the money, she had talent. There was no way they needed to resort to rigged games to make their money._

_She ripped off her gloves, dropping them and springing at the fence. She climbed it all the way to the top. With her abdomen keeping her steady, she waved her arms into the air, hollering her victory. The club erupted with her. She worked the crowd. Everyone responding to her. She pumped one fist into the air, a huge grin on her face and then pushed back. She dropped down into the ring, landing on one knee and two fists. The ref handed her her gloves and she flung them over her shoulder._

_She stepped down the steps of the ring and cracked her neck. Her smile firmly in place she winked at a few of her die-hard fans. He couldn't help but crack a minuscule grin at that. She was confident. Maybe even cocky. She took advantage of the opening in the crowd and ducked away, heading in his direction._

_She hopped up the three steps into the bar area and stopped as she noticed him standing off to her right. Her eyes were a deep brown. They held an electricity he'd never seen. It was palpable. He watched as her gaze dropped to his feet and inched its way up his legs, thighs, midsection, his shoulders and then landing on his face._

_Her eyes locked with his. He kept his face straight. His resting expression. She arched an eyebrow, her smirk showing again. Without losing eye contract he lifted his half-empty bottle to his lips and took a sip. Her smirk turned into a full-blown smile. She winked at him and stepped forward. Her shoulder knocked lightly into his, as she approached. A deliberate show of her attraction._

_"You're new." She murmured, only loud enough for the two of them to hear._

_She stayed standing against him, both their heads inclined towards each other. He gazed down at her. She was a little less than a head shorter than him. Both her eyebrows were raised in anticipation. Her eyes flicked between his gaze and his mouth and back again. He rolled his lips together and nodded. She gave him a crooked grin._

_"Stick around, handsome." She quipped as she brushed forward, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you."_

_He turned around to follow her retreating back. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that he was watching her exit. He couldn't help the smile that grew as he chuckled to himself. She caught the expression and laughed, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. He admired her self-assurance. She was riding the high of winning her fight, but he enjoyed how coy and bold she was._

_He continued to stare as she disappeared in the direction of the main entrance. He found himself hoping he'd see her again. He may be here on an assignment, but that didn't mean he couldn't ease a little tension. A hand dropped down onto his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to see who was brave enough to lay a hand on him._

_A greasy gangster stood next to him, a slimy smile on his mouth as his eyes were focused in the same direction that the mystery woman had gone. The gangster nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Nestor glared at his hand, but the gangster didn't notice._

_"I see you've met Val." He said. "She's our best fighter. Undefeated."_

_Nestor stared at the man. Val. Her name. He'd have to remember that for next time. It wouldn't be long before their paths crossed again._

_"You're Oceteva?" The man asked. _

_Nestor nodded._

_"Great. I'm Jose." He introduced himself. "Follow me. The boss wants to meet you."_

_Nestor finished off his drink, left the bottle on the table and fell into step with Jose. He steadied his breathing. He knew what his orders were. Stick to the assignment. Meeting the head of Los Lobos didn't change a thing._

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I reclined in my seat. I had my feet propped up on the window pane and a joint hanging between my fingers. I brought the joint to my mouth, inhaling and closing my eyes. I soaked up the last few rays as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

I heard the faint ping from my phone, notifying me of an incoming text. I opened one eye and glanced around, trying to recall where I put my phone. The second notification came through and I exhaled while shifting to the side and searching blindly for my phone. I eventually found it stashed away in the driver's side door. I pulled it back towards me and swiped right to open the text.

_**I'm stopping by to visit Pops. The trailer's all yours.**_

Sometimes EZ was a godsend. Not that I didn't love my little car but using my passenger seat as my designated bed could cause a crick in the neck far too often. Soon after setting up shop in the yard, EZ started trying to offer his trailer to me. I downright refused because then where would he sleep? He couldn't fight me because with his logic he'd offer to sleep in the car, which was what I was doing. We ended up arguing in circles and frustrating each other.

He caught on to my game and eventually changed his tune. Now every time he spent the night at his Pop's house, or was going to be out all night, he'd fire off a text to let me know it was mine if I wanted it. He never forced me into taking it. All he did was leave the option open, letting me know that it would be empty anyway. I figured out his ploy immediately, but I wasn't going to give up a free night in a bed if I could get it.

I rest the joint between my lips and with both hands texted him an 'I'll do what I want' message and chuckled to myself. I tucked my phone down into the back pocket of my shorts and flicked the remaining ash from my smoke out the window. I snuffed out the tip, tucking the rest behind my ear to finish off later and grabbed my backpack full of clothes from the back seat. Pushing the door open, I decided tonight would be a good night to take a long shower and use up all of EZ's water.

Sharing EZ's bathroom wasn't a new development. He let me use it whenever I needed it, but I was always quick with my bathing. I didn't like overstaying my welcome, knowing that the trailer was his home. I didn't want to be hanging around more than needed. Tonight, that didn't matter. He wouldn't be here, and I could take as long as I wanted.

When I finally got out, there was steam everywhere in the trailer. I chuckled to myself and wrapped a towel around my body. I rummaged through my back for something to wear only to discover I left all my shirts in the car. Groaning I began opening all the doors hoping to find some spare clothes somewhere. I finally came across a bunch of shirts folded and grabbed the first one off the top. It was an old ratty blue plaid button up. I shrugged, it would have to do. I buttoned it up and pulled on some clean underwear and then my grey dolphin shorts.

I yawned while spinning the dial on the decrepit radio. It was as if this old machine could only get the oldie stations. I found a local station that wasn't playing strictly mariachi music. It was playing a song I actually knew so I turned up the volume to blasting and bopped my head to the beat.

Whisper singing the words to myself, I flipped my head over, running my fingers through my wet hair to detangle. I began spinning the stands together and wrapped it up into a high chignon. I swiped my black clip off the counter and tucked it underneath the bun, hoping to force it all to stay in place.

I danced away from my spot to get my toothbrush and toothpaste. While brushing my teeth, I wiggled my hips to and fro. I whipped out my toothbrush, spat and then spun around, belting out the lyrics of the song. Whipping my head from side to side resulted in my top bun starting to fall out and my hair fly everywhere. I continued off in my own little world, failing to hear the creak of the trailer door opening.

I bounced down, popping my ass as I came back up when I heard a deep laugh sound from behind me. I spun around with a scream. I pointed my toothbrush at the intruder, earning an even louder laugh. When my eyes landed on him, I recognized who it was immediately. He was standing near the dining table, his shoulders slouched as he was half an inch too tall to stand up fully inside here.

"_Mierda_, Angel." I cursed, "You scared the shit outta me."

He smirked, his laugh silent, "I can see that."

His hand reached out and he nudged my wrist, raising his eyebrows at my weapon of choice. I glanced down at the toothbrush before bringing up my other hand to flip him off.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" I turned to the sink, cupping some water and rinsing out my mouth.

"Looking for EZ," His face darkened, "He back there?"

I licked my lips, my smile broad, "Jealous of _tu_ _hermanito_?

"No." He answered indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not here. Went to visit your Pops."

Angel nodded, and then took a seat at the small table. He pulled out his phone and began texting who I assumed was his brother. I disappeared into the back to pack my toiletries away. When I turned back around, Angel was hovering in the doorway. I startled again, unsure as to how a man of his size could be so quiet in a metal house.

"Nice shirt," He commented, his fingers hooking under the short sleeves.

I shrugged, "I forgot half of my clothes in my car, and I wasn't about to run out of here naked after my shower. I'm sure EZ won't mind."

Angel nodded, "Maybe not, but I might."

I furrowed my brows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is my shirt." His voice dropped an octave, his fingers tracing along the side seam.

His light touch sent my heart into palpitations, but I would never let him know. In an effort to keep up the charade, I looked down at it and nodded. This was more Angel's style, now that I was looking at it.

"Want it back?" I asked, moving my hands to the buttons, poised and ready to start undoing.

"Depends," He countered, "Wearing anything under it?"

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Angel reached out, hooking his arm around my waist and tugged me forward, "Don't tease, _mama_."

I laughed, opening my mouth to make a witty quip but was quickly silenced by the unguarded heat in Angel's expression. My breath escaped me at that moment, and I struggled to breathe in. Angel's free hand crept up my bare arm, sending shivers down the entire length of it. His hand stopped as it wrapped around the side of my neck, holding me tight. I tilted my head up, gazing straight into his eyes.

He dipped his head down, closing the distance between us. I lifted my hands and placed them square on his chest. I could feel the muscle mass under his shirt, and I contracted my fingers, gripped the fabric of his clothing. His mouth descended towards mine when a phone trilling rang into the moment. Angel stopped and laid his forehead against mine. I sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

I didn't listen to the conversation. I wasn't interested. I closed my eyes, listening to the reverb of Angel's voice. Angel hung up the phone, slipped his hand behind my head and tilted his mouth up so that he was kissing my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut harder. That's definitely not where either of us wanted his lips.

"I gotta go." He mumbled.

I nodded, opening my eyes and stepping backward. He turned and made his way back to the front door while I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall. He stepped down and out of the trailer, but before he was completely out, he glanced back at me.

"I'll be coming back to claim what's mine." He grinned. I blinked, shocked at his comment before he continued, "Y'know, the shirt."

I bit down on my lip and rolled my eyes. Of course.

I laughed out loud before flicking my hands at him shooing him away, "Get out of here, Reyes."

His booming laughter followed him as the metal door of the trailer slammed closed in his wake.

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

_Nestor stretched his fingers, hearing the small cracks that popped as he moved them. This was his second time in the ring, and he could honestly say he was enjoying it. The constant feeling of pain and strain were cathartic. He sat on a small stool in the corner of the gym. One of the other guys was sparring in the ring while he took a scheduled break._

_Nestor unwrapped the white bandages from his hands and rolled them up, placing them neatly on the table. He grabbed at his water bottle, leaned his head back and sprayed the liquid into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as the front door swung open, the early afternoon sun piercing into the dingy lighting of the gym._

_He swallowed as he tipped his head back into a natural position. Everything about her body language called to him. She was confident and it showed. Her hips swung as she loudly announced herself. He didn't catch what she said, but the two men in the ring were now leaning over the ropes and laughing with her._

_He watched the comradery a slight tinge of jealousy growing. He ground his teeth together. He'd only met her once. He had no right to be feeling any kind of way about her and who she was friends with. As he fought internally with himself, Martin – the cartel boss himself – exited his office._

_"Jefe!" She greeted, a bright smile lighting up her face._

_Martin reciprocated, opening his arms to her and capturing her into a tight embrace. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear. She cackled at whatever comment he made and then they parted. It was clear they had a solid relationship and that bothered Nestor more than he cared to admit._

_He kept his eyes trained on her, watching as she bounced away from the other men towards the changerooms. From where he was positioned, he could still see her shadow around the opening and noticed as she tossed her bag into an opened locker. Realizing the intimate advantage, he had over her, he averted his eyes. He turned his head and resumed watching the other men as they picked up on their fight._

_However, as his gaze slid back to those in the ring, he briefly met the cold eyes of Martin. Martin raised his eyebrows at him, a sly smirk on his mouth. Nestor kept himself level. He'd be damned if he gave any hint of a weakness. He was here on a mission. That meant keeping himself in the clear. He needed his head in the game._

_Martin kept the smirk on his face as he turned away and Nestor forced himself to ignore it. He wasn't sure how his staring was going to be interpreted but he figured it'd be obvious what Martin was thinking. At the back of his mind, Nestor wondered if Martin and she were a thing, but he quickly put that thought process to bed. It was neither here nor there. It wasn't for him to worry about. He was here for Galindo. Nothing else mattered._

* * *

**A/N: Lemme know your thoughts in the reviews *hearts***

**Shout out to these beautiful souls for taking the time to beta these chapters for me thegirlwhowritesfics , chaosinourbones , and thats-so-rhyan**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Todo lo bueno de mí, florece, eres tú_

_Ese imán de una preciosa energía_

_Es tu alma que envía, señales a mi cuerpo"_

_Eres tú – Carla Morrison_

* * *

Another Friday night had come and gone. I could hear the stragglers outside, still striking up a ruckus with their laughter. It was at the point in the night where everyone was too gone to cause a fuss if I changed the music inside the bar. I grabbed my phone, plugged it into the stereo system, and pressed shuffle on my personally curated playlist.

I grinned to myself, bopping along. I spun the volume dial until I drowned out the noise from outside. I grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled myself back up. I whipped out my rag and began wiping down all the tables, systemically putting the chairs up as I went. After a few minutes, I paused, fanning myself with my hands.

I didn't mind hot weather but being cooped inside without proper air conditioning and serving bar made things a bit sticky. I wiped the back of my arm across my forehead with a small chuckle. I didn't have much to worry about, I was alone in here anyways. No one to impress or scare away with sweat. I went about my cleanup when an old song faded on.

I froze, remembering what this song used to mean to me. _Us_. I sagged against the table behind me, catching myself with my free hand. I closed my eyes, letting the mellow guitar guide me along. I nodded my head, the nostalgia raising within me. Letting go, I pushed off the table, swaying in tune with the music.

I murmured out a few lyrics, imagining myself a partner before performing a simple turn. I swallowed as the feeling of his hands on my body felt too real. I bowed forward, squeezing my eyes shut. A frog growing in my throat, my tongue drying completely. My stomach dropped, and I clutched at the emptiness. A fist forming in my shirt. Emotion thrumming through me. I pursed my lips together, willing myself to keep the sob inside.

The doors to the bar squeaked open and I turned my head immediately, hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen my near breakdown.

"You gonna spend all night in here?" Angel's deep cadence asked.

I licked my lips, and let out a shaky laugh, "Still cleaning up."

"Hmm," He hummed.

Before I knew that was happening, the rag in my hand was being tugged out and his fingers were prying open my fist. He folded his hand around mine and spun me around, before catching me. I let out a startled breath, grabbing his shoulder for support. I gazed up at him to see him smiling down at me.

He stepped to the left, carrying me along with him. His body swaying in beat with the song. I clenched my teeth and gave him a strained smile. I wasn't sure if he knew that he was making my situation even more real by his actions. I followed for a few steps before stopping and trying to pull away. He loosened his grip, allowing me room but kept his hand held in mine.

"Dance with me," He insisted, an encouraging smile on his face.

I scoffed, wiping at my eyes as discreetly as possible. A tiny sniffle made its way through and I felt Angel's hand squeeze lightly, reminding me that he was right there.

"I have a bar to clean, Reyes," I tried, giving him the only excuse I could think of.

He made a show of looking around, "I don't see Bishop anywhere, do you?"

Unable to hold it back, I let out a quiet chuckle.

"You're a bad influence, Angel Reyes." I shook my head in amusement.

He shrugged, unoffended. He took a step closer, his voice lowering, "C'mon _ma_."

I rolled my eyes, hiding the way his words set my entire body on fire. I was emotionally vulnerable right now and couldn't trust myself not to jump him just to feel something. He tugged at my hand again and I met his eyes. His expression was sincere, he just wanted to dance. Nothing more, nothing less. I sighed, giving in and swinging into him.

He matched my moves by twirling us on our makeshift dancefloor. I felt tiny in his arms, forgetting how tall he was. I smiled as he took the lead perfectly. His movements were sinuous and precise. I didn't want to admit it, but he made me feel comfortable; safe. His arms being enough to protect me from everything I tried to keep away.

I closed my eyes and fell into a smooth routine with him. Slowly, I laid my head to rest against his shoulder. He pulled our arms in tighter, holding them close to our sides. He continued to sway in a circle, keeping me held tight. His warmth welcoming me. A touch I'd been longing for but too scared to accept.

Silent tears ran down my face. I drew in a shaky breath and he laid his free hand against the back of my head. His fingers threading lightly through the hair of my ponytail. I squeezed my eyes shut. Angel pulled me tighter, wrapping me up against him. Keeping me steady. I fell into him, letting his aura engulf me. He was calming. I listened to his heartbeat and its steady rhythm. Angel tipped his head to the side, his lips pressing lightly against my temple.

"He was wrong," Angel whispered, "Whoever he was. He was wrong to have hurt you."

My eyes flew open at his words, my heart pulling. My mouth trembled, as fresh tears started. I let go of Angel's hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face against him. Angel readjusted, his arms coming around to cradle me. We continued a simple two-step back and forth to the rest of the song. When the song faded out and a new one started, I pulled back.

"_Gracias_," I thanked him.

He shook his head, and gave me a wink, "Any time, _querida_."

I turned away from him, wiping at my eyes for the thousandth time and picking up my rag.

"I got the chairs," Angel offered, "You finish up at the bar?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him and nodded. Together, in silence, we finished the after-party clean up. Neither of us spoke a word as I turned off the lights and we walked out into the yard. Being the gentleman he was he accompanied me all the way to my car. As I opened the door, he wrapped his hand over it, to hold it open.

"Buenas noches." He whispered, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.

I laid my hand over his, squeezing to let him know I appreciated everything he'd done for me tonight.

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

_I heard the frustrated growl he let out. I chuckled to myself, wondering what could be irritating him so much. I stayed in the living room, listening to see how long it would take before he lost all his patience. Not even a full minute later, there was a loud bang as he slammed something down. I smirked. That didn't take long. _

_Pushing myself up and off the couch, I padded lightly into our bedroom and around the corner. I peeked through the ajar bathroom door. Nestor had his head flipped over and was running his fingers through his hair. Bunching all his hair up into his hands, he reached for a hair tie and attempted to tie his hair into a bun. Having no practise, it fell apart as soon as he stood up and the annoyance obvious in the look reflecting in the mirror. _

_With a soft laugh, I poked my head through the door, "Need some help." _

_He glared at me through the mirror, before admitting defeat, "Si."_

_I grabbed my spray bottle, some ponytails and the brush. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I guided him out of the bathroom to the living room and pushed him down onto the floor. I perched on the edge of the couch cushion and gently began threading my fingers through his hair. _

_"It's longer on top than the bottom," I noted, "A bun might not be your best bet."_

_I continued to play with his thick locks, imagining a way I could pull it back to keep it out of his face. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back into my lap, a content smile on his lips. I bent over and kissed him, unable to resist myself. He grinned as my lips pressed against his and the metal grill encasing his incisors brushed against the skin of my mouth. His hands crept around until they wrapped around my biceps, holding me in place. I laughed into his kiss. _

_"We'll never get anywhere with your hair if you keep me hostage like this," I joked. _

_He sighed, pressed a lasting kiss to my mouth and mustering up as much effort as he could, he let go. I rolled my eyes at his show and patted my hand against his cheek. He stared up at me, letting those big brown puppy dog eyes blink in faked innocence. I shook my head, taking care to reposition his head properly between my knees. _

_Leaning forward I grabbed the spray bottle and using one hand to cover his eyes I wet his hair. Running my fingers through to spread the moisture around, I came up with a plan on how to hold his hair back. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about it, but all suggestions were welcome at the moment. _

_Taking the brush, I smoothed out the last of the tangles and then parted his hair directly down the middle. Using one hair tie I tied the left part into a ponytail, making sure it didn't get mixed up with the right section. _

_Brushing everything back tight, I ran one finger through the tip of the sectioned off hair, creating a mini triangle at the top of the part. Splitting off that small amount into threes, I began braiding my way down. Using the brush, I kept each new plait fresh and smooth. Thankfully, he only grunted out of discomfort a few times but nothing too drastic. _

_Finishing the right side, I tipped his head in the other direction and repeat the process for the left. Once I was finished, I used my fingers to comb into the double French braids, making sure everything set properly. _

_"Done," I announced. _

_Nestor opened his eyes, pausing for a moment and then sitting up. I slid back on the couch, letting him go to check it out on his own. I curled my legs underneath me as I leaned in the cushions, staring at the opened doorway. _

_"So...?" I called out, anxious to know his thoughts. _

_He didn't answer and It terrified me. I knew I took a liberty, braiding his hair, but I figured every vato wanted braids at one point. _

_"Nestor?" I called out again, to no answer._

_Biting down on my lip, I slipped off the couch and crept towards the semi-opened door. _

_"¿Están bien las trenzas?" I asked, rounding the corner and came face to face with those gold grills again. _

_His hands were smoothing over the new hairstyle as he turned his head from side to side, admiring the look. His eyes caught my movement from the mirror and his smile morphed into a mischievous grin. _

_I started to shake my head 'no', knowing what was about to come next. A squeal grew in your throat and he swung around and charged. My squeal erupted loudly, as I ran backwards. His deep chuckle calling after me. _

_"No!" I shouted, warning him not to even try. _

_He stuck the tip of his tongue through his teeth before raising both eyebrows to give me a fair warning. I kept moving backwards, not paying attention to where I was going. He charged forward again, this time catching me with no effort. _

_I screamed in exhilaration, as his laughter grew louder and echoed around our small bedroom. He circled my legs around his waist, while I trapped his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and head as he spun around. I shouted with laughter, begging him to stop all the while smiling. _

_After a minute, he slowed, coming to a stop. I pulled back as he rested his chin against up collarbone. I ran one hand over the top of his head while palming the back of his neck with my other. I licked my lips, admiring my own handiwork and the way they upped the ante. _

_"It's ok?" I confirmed. _

_He smirked, "More than ok. Las amo mucho." _

_"Really, really?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I bit down on the corner of my lip, feigning innocent insecurity. _

_He shook in amusement and took two steps forward, to drop down onto the bed. I fell into the mattress, the bounce up blocked by his body hovering close. One hand pulling my thigh up higher and the other planted next to my cheek, keeping his body a few inches from mine. _

_He shifted down onto his elbow, his face falling a centimetre from mine. The edges of our noses barely touching. "Really, really." He agreed, wetting his lips before capturing mine in a passionate embrace. My arms shot up, circling around his neck and back. My hands exploring the planes of his muscles. _

_As lightly as I could, I tucked my hands under his shirt and lightly ran my nails up the expanse of his spine. His hips dipped low, into mine as a growl escaped his throat at the sensation. He pulled back; his eyes flooded black with lust. I chuckled darkly up at him, my actions having their desired effect. _

_He laughed along with me, the gold of his grill glinting in our lamplight. "You're an evil woman, mi amor, but you're my woman." _

_He kissed you as if to seal the claim he'd just made. I laughed into him, matching his kiss with the same intensity. My fingers traced down the center of his scalp, before reaching the frayed ends of his braid. I wrapped my fingers around the small bunch there. His words echoing through my mind. Mi amor. Yes. Always. He was my love. Forever. _

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

It didn't take any time at all until the whole club was on the lookout for a new place for me. I tried to explain that I was perfectly comfortable living out of my care. Hell, EZ was doing the exact same. His metal home just came with a different name. Angel was having none of it.

"You can't keep using my baby brother for all his hot water." He complained.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "Why not, exactly? He's barely here anyway. Always off taking care of your pops."

Angel shook his head, "Doesn't matter, _Valentina_." He emphasized his point by using my full name, "You're too good to be living in this," He held his arms out, gesturing to the tiny kitchen we were standing in, "squalor."

My mouth dropped open at the fancy word. "You been reading the dictionary?" I scrunched up my nose as I quipped.

He rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Coco gave me some book to read. Don Quixote."

"Damn _papi_," I leaned back, spreading my hand across my chin and making a show of checking him out, "You smart, huh?"

He scoffed, shaking his head in mock annoyance and spun around towards the entrance of EZ's trailer.

"I mean it, _querida,"_ He promised, "We're gonna find you a new place to live. Somewhere comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, hoping he'd take the hint and leave for real.

He flashed me a grin over his shoulder and ducked through the door, letting it slam shut behind him. As soon as I knew it was safe, I exhaled and collapsed into the bench behind me. _Shit_. This was a problem. I took several calming breaths, hoping to quell the butterflies fluttering around in my chest. _Was I ready for this?_

* * *

**A/N: It's been a minute since I updated this. Here I am, bringing more Nestor and Angel in our lives. I love you guys and if you're still here, doing the reading thing, drop me a review. I can honestly tell you it warms my heart hearing from you. No matter how long or short it is! *hearts***


End file.
